Hide and Seek: One-Shots
by SouthernBlossom
Summary: A series of short stories centered around Evie and/or the NCIS: Los Angeles crew. Warning: stories may contain spanking/CP.


"How long do we have?"

She pulled his face closer to hers, her lips caressing his. "Hours," she murmured. "He called earlier and said he'd be late tonight."

His lips spread into a smile. "Good. No offense, but your dad is a little scary."

A laugh escaped before she could stop it. "I suppose it's a good thing you've never met my Uncle Sam. He makes my father look like a wimp."

He pulled back, an apprehensive expression marring his devilishly good looks. "There isn't any chance of _him_ walking in, is there?"

"None," she said with confidence, leaning over to kiss him again. His hands slid down to her hips, trailing along the hem of her shirt, and she let out an involuntary sigh of pleasure.

Evie had been dating Tristan Ivanov for a little over eight months. His father was a Russian businessman, and although Tristan had been born in Los Angeles, he still had a hint of a Russian accent that Evie found positively charming. Callen had met Tristan, and even seemed to approve, as much as any father could approve of his fifteen-year-old daughter's boyfriend. However, Callen wouldn't approve of Tristan being there without an adult, and he _definitely_ wouldn't approve of the sixteen-year-old boy putting his hands all over Evie.

Sometimes, the pair managed to snag a few minutes of privacy at Tristan's house, even with an adult home (typically the family housekeeper), but it was a rare treat for Evie to enjoy that same privacy in her own home. They could never get away with more than a brief kiss with Callen home, and their private school had rules against public displays of affection.

Tristan's hands again grazed the skin just beneath the hem of Evie's shirt. Tired of the teasing, Evie broke away just long enough to tug the polo shirt over her head and toss it somewhere behind her. No longer hindered by the fabric, Tristan's hands roamed over Evie's bare back, briefly trailing along the bottom edge of her bra. The teen made no effort to try to remove that particular article of clothing. As Evie's hands wandered beneath Tristan's own shirt, though, the teenage boy wasted little time in removing the offending piece of cloth.

Moments later, the sound of a throat clearing broke the young couple out of their daze. Evie realized with horror that they weren't alone. Slowly turning her head towards her door, she paled at the sight of her father, arms crossed, standing in the open doorway.

"D-D-Dad," she stammered as Tristan instantly removed his hands from her body and stammered out his own greeting. "I c-can explain…"

"I can't wait to hear it," Callen replied in an even tone, taking a step forward and reaching down to pick up a shirt off the floor, his gaze never breaking from his daughter's. He carefully tossed the shirt in Tristan's direction. "Goodbye, Tristan."

Tristan wasted little time in yanking on his shirt and moving to his feet. "Goodbye, sir," he said, hurrying out of the room before Callen could change his mind about letting him leave.

Evie slowly tore her eyes away from her father's to look behind her, reaching for her own shirt so she could quickly cover up. She had no qualms, in the heat of the moment, being seen by her own boyfriend in her bra. Hell, it wasn't much different from when she wore a bikini. However, Evie found it mortifying having her father see her the same way.

"Well?" Callen prodded as he watched Evie hastily slip back on her shirt. "I'm waiting for this amazing explanation as to why Tristan is here without an adult present and why the two of you were making out in your bedroom."

Fully clothed once more, Evie pulled her legs closer to her body, folding them like a pretzel, and rested her hands in her lap. Sarcasm from Callen was never a good sign. "Tristan came over so we could work on homework together."

Callen arched an eyebrow. "I didn't realize that making out, half-clothed, with your boyfriend was a homework assignment these days."

_Shit_, she thought to herself. She was clearly in a heap of trouble. "W-we were really working on homework at first."

"Was I home?" Callen wondered aloud as he took another step forward.

"No," Evie admitted softly, wisely not voicing her frustration over being asked questions Callen already knew the answer to.

"Was Sam or another adult here?" he continued.

She sighed, and it was difficult hiding her annoyance. Honestly, if another adult had been there, she wouldn't have been allowed alone with Tristan in her room anyway. "No."

"I'm confused, then, why you thought it was acceptable for Tristan to be here in the first place, Genevieve."

Evie winced at the use of her first name. "I'm sorry, Dad," she offered in a small voice.

It was Callen's turn to sigh. "I'm sorry, too." Evie quietly waited for the announcement of her punishment. "You're grounded, young lady."

She was about to nod in understanding when a worrisome thought popped into her brain. "How long?"

"Two weeks."

Her jaw dropped. Two weeks wasn't the longest she'd been grounded, but that time frame was going to interfere with her plans. "But… The Beyoncé concert is next weekend!"

Evie thought she saw a flash of regret in her dad's eyes before his expression grew firm. "I suppose you're going to miss it, then, considering you'll still be grounded."

"Dad!" Evie shrieked. She didn't typically argue over being grounded, particularly when she knew she'd screwed up, but these were exigent circumstances. "Tristan bought the tickets months ago!" It probably wasn't the wisest idea to mention Tristan's name at that moment, but the tickets had been expensive, and it wasn't every day that Evie had the chance to see Beyoncé live in concert.

"You should have thought of that before you broke the rules, Evie."

Unable to believe her father would actually keep her from going to a concert she'd planned months in advance, Evie shot to her feet. "You can't do that!" she shouted angrily.

Callen's demeanor had been relatively calm up to that point, but he didn't take kindly to being told by his fifteen-year-old what he could or couldn't do. His expression turned stern as he took a step closer to Evie and pointed a finger at her. "I absolutely can, young lady, and I suggest you take a few breaths and calm down before you dig yourself into deeper trouble."

Blinded by her emotions, Evie opened her mouth without thinking about what she was about to say. "I hate you!" she shrieked. Tears blurred her vision as she spun around and flung herself face-first onto her bed. She didn't see the hurt flash across Callen's face.

He sighed quietly. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said in a calm tone that masked his true feelings. "I still love you." Callen quickly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

It took a few moments before Evie realized just what she'd said to her dad. Horrified, she turned her head towards her door, only to discover she was now alone. _Oh my god_, she thought. How could she have even uttered those words? Evie didn't think she'd ever felt so guilty in her life, but she was certain Callen was beyond pissed at her now. Angry with herself for speaking without thinking, Evie buried her face back in her pillow as she gave into her tears.

* * *

"I think we're going to have to postpone tonight."

There was a loud sigh. "What happened?"

Callen stretched out on his bed, his cell phone pressed to his ear. He'd closed his bedroom door behind him as he'd felt the phone vibrate in his jean pocket, both to provide added privacy to his conversation and to give him a chance to process the emotions swirling in his head. "I came home to a surprise of my own," he told Sam. "Evie and her boyfriend were making out on her bed, their shirts discarded like shoes."

Sam chuckled through the phone. "You didn't kill the kid, did you?"

"I thought about it for a moment," admitted Callen. "I don't get how you find this funny. I _know_ you wouldn't find it funny if you came home and found Kamran in the same situation."

"Oh, Kamran's ass would be toast," Sam agreed. "So what _did_ you do?"

Callen sighed. "I sent Tristan on his way and grounded Evie. Apparently she hates me now."

"G, you know that kid doesn't hate you."

The agent-in-charge shook his head, even though his friend couldn't see his actions. "She said she does. She's going to end up missing the Beyoncé concert next weekend and she isn't particularly happy about it."

"Ahh," Sam said in understanding. "So she's pissed. I'm not surprised, considering how much she's been talking about that concert. No matter what she said, though, she doesn't hate you."

"I get it," said Callen. "Tristan bought her ticket a couple of months back, and Evie's wanted to see Beyoncé in concert for years. It didn't occur to me at first when I told her she was grounded. If I reduce the time she's grounded so she can attend this concert, though, it's going to send her the wrong message, and I don't know what other way to punish her."

Sam was silent a moment. "G, when I said Kamran's ass would be toast if I caught her semi-undressed and making out with a boyfriend, I wasn't being figurative."

It had been a while since Callen had meted out that particular punishment. To be honest, the thought hadn't crossed his mind until just now. "Evie's fifteen," Callen pointed out, rubbing a tired hand over his face. "She's too old to be spanked."

"Doesn't sound like she's too old to throw a tantrum over not getting her way," Sam pointed out. "I'm sure she'd typically agree with you, but I wonder if her reaction would be different if it meant she could go to the concert."

Callen had no idea what his daughter would think of the alternative. "I don't know," he admitted after a few moments.

Sam hummed through the phone. "If you want my two cents, I say you put the option on the table and let her choose. Worst case scenario, she chooses to remain grounded and you have to live with a cranky teenage girl for two weeks." Callen couldn't help think that possibility was worse than 'worst case'. "I think she'll surprise you, though."

Exhaling loudly, Callen nodded to himself. "All right. I don't hear any banging around coming from her room, but I suppose I still ought to make sure she hasn't destroyed anything."

"All right," Sam agreed. "Let me know if anything changes and you want to keep tonight's plans. The others will gladly come to you if needed."

"Thanks Sam. I'll give you a call later."

Ending the call, Callen slipped his phone back into his pocket and headed for his daughter's room.

He opened the door slowly, shocked by the sight before him. Evie was still stretched out face-down on her bed, but Callen could see her shoulders shaking as she cried into her pillow. He knew she was disappointed, and a few tears were to be expected, but he hadn't expected to find her sobbing so despondently.

"Evie." He said her name softly, letting her know he was there.

Her head whipped around faster than he'd thought possible, and Callen felt genuinely bad seeing her splotchy red face and puffy face. "Dad…" she breathed. Before Callen could respond, she rushed to continue talking, the words pouring out of her mouth. "Oh my god, Dad, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, tears smeared across her face. "I swear I didn't mean _any_ of it!"

Callen realized with a start that the tears weren't just about the concert. He strode across the bedroom in three large steps and sat on the edge, catching Evie just in time as she pushed herself up and promptly threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry…" she apologized over and over into his shirt.

"Shhh," Callen murmured, holding her tight as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's all right. I know you didn't mean it."

They sat that way for several minutes, Callen rubbing Evie's back as she slowly calmed herself. Eventually, the sobs had died down to sniffles, and only then did Callen pull back enough to wipe the tears from Evie's cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"I promise I didn't mean it…" Evie started again, blinking her watery eyes at Callen.

He quickly placed a finger over her lips, temporarily shushing her. "I know," he told her gently. "I'm not mad. I understand you were just upset about the concert."

She nodded her head as she scooted back a bit, a frown settling on her features. "Tristan is going to be mad that I'm not able to go, and he paid so much for the tickets, and I've been waiting to see Beyoncé live _forever_." Pausing, Evie took a deep breath. "I know I screwed up, Dad, and I know you're mad, but _**please**_ don't make me miss the concert!"

"All right," Callen said, studying the child's face. He wasn't about to outright make Sam's suggestion, but he was curious what options Evie might give serious consideration. "What do you suggest I do?"

"W-what do you mean?" Evie asked, startled by the unexpected question. She'd honestly expected her father to immediately shoot down any hopes she still held.

"You feel that being grounded for two weeks is unfair because you'd have to miss the Beyoncé concert next weekend, correct?" He waited until she tentatively nodded in agreement. "Give me an alternative, then. What do you think should be your consequence instead?"

"I…" Evie froze. She hadn't expected Callen to ask for her opinion. What _did_ she think would be fair? She wouldn't argue with a week of being grounded instead of two, but she didn't think Callen would go for that, particularly after the way she'd reacted.

At school, they had options – demerits, extra homework, detention, suspension, etc. At home, though, it felt like being grounded was her only option. Well, that and…

_No_, she thought at once. She couldn't believe she'd even entertained the thought for a second. The last time her father had doled out _that_ consequence had been over a year ago when she'd snuck out to a party and tried alcohol. It was an experience she wasn't in any hurry to repeat.

_Then again_, a small voice in her head pointed out, _you'd be able to attend the concert._ It was one of the perks; with that particular consequence, once it was over, everything returned to normal. She wouldn't have to spend weeks feeling bad about her behavior.

Surely her dad thought she was too old for such a consequence. After all, it had been over a year. Still, it couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

Evie couldn't bring herself to come out and say the words, though. "Could you… uh… you know… instead…?"

Callen couldn't for the life of him figure out what Evie was trying to say, especially when she didn't elaborate. "Could I what, Evie?"

"You know…" Evie mumbled. "What you used to do…"

Good grief, Sam had been right. Callen hated when that happened; his friend would be entirely too smug when he found out. He needed to be absolutely sure he was understanding Evie correctly, though. Callen held Evie's gaze as he asked, "Evie, are you asking me to spank you?"

The girl scrunched up her face at once, her eyes darting to her lap. She hated that word.

Reaching over, Callen used a finger to lift Evie's chin so he could see her face. "Is that what you're asking?" he repeated.

She chewed nervously on her lip. "If you did," she said slowly, "would I be able to go to the concert?"

It was a reasonable trade off. Evie disliked being spanked about as much as she disliked being grounded, but it would be over with much faster and then Evie could attend her concert without Callen caving. He let her stew there for a minute though, fidgeting anxiously as she awaited his answer. "Yes," he finally said. "You would be able to go to the concert."

Evie blew a large breath of air out through her nose. "I choose that then."

"You choose what, Evie?"

"Daaaaaad," she whined, staring once more at her lap. "You _know_ what…"

"No, eyes on me, please." He waited for her to slowly lift her gaze on her own. "I need you to be absolutely sure of your choice, because we're not going to go back and forth on this. Are you choosing to be grounded for two weeks and miss the concert or are you choosing a spanking right now?"

Evie hated that he was making her say it, but being able to go to the concert was going to be worth it. "Spanking," she mumbled under her breath, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

Callen nodded. He was a little relieved he wouldn't have to deal with a cranky teen for two years, if he were honest with himself. "Okay," he said, moving to his feet and grasping Evie's desk chair so he could turn it around and sit down. Crooking a finger at her, he said, "Let's go ahead and get this over with."

Steeling her nerves, Evie pushed herself off the bed and approached Callen. She didn't fight as he guided her over his lap, instead reaching for a chair leg to help steady her. After a moment, she felt a hand on her back.

"Why are we here, Evie?"

Evie never liked when Callen made her answer questions while in this position. A small sigh escaped her lips. "I had Tristan over even though there wasn't an adult home, and we were making out in my room."

"You are fifteen years old," Callen reminded her. "Having a boyfriend is fine, but your activities shouldn't go past a PG rating. That means your clothes should remain _on_." The agent paused. "Is this the first time you've snuck Tristan into the house?"

"Yes," Evie replied honestly, though if she'd had the opportunity before she certainly would have taken it.

That was a small comfort to Callen. At least it hadn't become a habit. "Is it the first time either of you have removed any clothes while making out?"

Evie wanted to groan. Why'd he have to ask that question? "Do you really want to know the answer to that?" she asked softly.

Before Evie could comprehend what was happening, Callen had flipped back the pleated skirt of her uniform and dropped a stinging swat to the back of her thigh. Evie yelped in response. "That would be a yes, Genevieve," Callen said in case the message hadn't been clear.

She sighed once more. "No, it's not the first time."

Callen found himself miffed that this had happened before without his knowledge. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Evie _was_ a teenager, not the little ten-year-old she'd been when he'd first met her. Even with rules in place, she was bound to test the limits. "It's going to be the last time that happens until you're eighteen," he said in a no-nonsense tone. "I really don't want to have to restrict your time with Tristan outside of school, but I will if I can't trust you to follow the rules with him. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Not wanting to draw things out any further, Callen let his hand fall sharply on Evie's upturned bottom.

Evie yelped again. How was it she'd forgotten in that year just how much a spanking from her dad _hurt_? He didn't lecture in-between swats, but Evie was having a hard enough maintaining her composure as it was. A fire was slowly growing in her backside. Evie reminded herself that this had been her choice; even if it hadn't, struggling and pleading generally didn't make a difference anyway.

A particularly sharp swat caught her where her bottom met her thigh, and Evie's composure broke. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed out, throwing back a hand in a futile attempt to protect her bottom.

"We're almost done."

A hand gently grasped her wrist, moving it to her side as a flurry of swats made Evie wonder how she'd sit the rest of the day.

Then, just as sudden, the swats stopped. Evie felt her skirt fall back in place as a hand rubbed her back. Struggling to catch her breath between sobs, Evie slowly pushed herself to her feet.

Callen stood with her and immediately pulled her into his arms. He had to admit he was impressed by how little Evie had fought her punishment, though he seriously hoped it was the last time he ever had to discipline his daughter that way.

"You're all right," he murmured as he hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "It's over."

He let Evie pull away first. When she did, he reached up to wipe the tears from beneath her eyes with his thumbs, grateful she was no longer sobbing. "I love you, Genevieve Elizabeth, no matter what you do."

Evie released a shaky breath. "I love you too, Dad, even though I think you permanently damaged my butt." She tried to rub away some of the sting for emphasis.

Callen chuckled. It was a good sign that she had her sense of humor. "You'll hardly feel it in an hour," he assured her. "Do you want to lie down?"

"No, I'm okay," she insisted as she reached up to rub away the lingering moisture from her face. "Hey Dad? I was wondering something…"

"What's that?"

She let out another small breath. "I know Tristan wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, but why were you home early? You'd said before that you had to work late."

Callen smiled. "We wrapped things up at work earlier than we thought we would. Sam and I thought it would be fun to surprise you with an extended family dinner."

Evie frowned a little. She loved every opportunity she had to spend time with Callen's work family, especially with her Aunt Jenna and grandparents both living on the east coast. "I guess I screwed that up, huh?"

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Callen asked, "Do you feel up to going out to dinner?"

"Not really," admitted Evie. "It would just be nice to see everyone at once."

"I think we can make that happen. Let me give your Uncle Sam a call."

* * *

Not quite two hours later, Evie found herself curled up against the arm of the sofa, a carton of Chinese takeout in one hand, chopsticks in the other. Just as Callen had predicted, the sting had faded, but she wasn't about to admit to him that he'd been right. Her 'California family' were spread out throughout the family room – her father on the other end of the sofa, Sam on an armchair, and Kensi and Deeks on the edge of the fireplace. Eric and Nell had made plans already, so they weren't there, and Hetty was – well, Evie had no idea what Hetty was doing, but it was clearly above everyone's pay grade to know.

She didn't notice Sam watching her as she glanced down at her food to nab another bite with her chopsticks.

"I was right, G, wasn't I?"

Lifting her gaze, Evie glanced back and forth between Sam and Callen. The smug tone in Sam's voice, contrasted against Callen's subtly stubborn expression, made Evie want to laugh. Her father didn't like admitting he was wrong any more than Evie did. She supposed she must have inherited that trait from him.

Evie tried not to be overly nosy most of the time, but on any given day, there was a 50% chance her dad or one of his coworkers would actually tell her what was up. She figured she'd take her chances. "Right about what?"

Callen adopted a smirk of his own. "I said no such thing."

"You didn't have to," Sam retorted. "Evie seems to be in pretty high spirits."

The teen's eyes widened. "Wait, this is about _me_?" she asked incredulously. "Spill!"

"Your Uncle Sam just has an inflated sense of importance," Callen replied dismissively as he speared a piece of chicken with his fork.

Sam choked back a laugh. "Your father has a difficult time admitting when he's wrong, Evie."

Evie rolled her eyes lightly. "Tell me something I don't know." She managed not to laugh at the look Callen shot her. "You're both seriously driving me nuts here. What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Language…" warned Callen. "I promise, it isn't anything you need to worry about."

Frustrated, she set her food down on the coffee table and leveled a glare at her father. "If you're talking about me, I want to know!"

He hadn't expected the conversation to go that far, but as he watched the exchange between Callen and his daughter, Sam realized things were likely to go downhill fast. Callen wouldn't bring up the events from earlier that day in front of everyone else, and Evie wasn't likely to back down anytime soon. "Evie," he said lightly, catching the girl's attention. Once she was focused on him instead of Callen, Sam asked, "Are you still going to the Beyoncé concert next Saturday?"

For a moment Evie thought Sam was trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I…" She trailed off as the word 'still' clicked in her head. She still wasn't sure what Sam had been right about, but clearly this had something to do with her brief time with Tristan. Did he just know that she'd been making out with Tristan? Did he know _more_? It didn't matter, Evie decided, as she felt her face flush. "Oh my god, you _know_?" she muttered. "You told him?" she demanded, glaring at her father.

To her further annoyance, Callen seemed slightly amused by her reaction. "Parents do talk about their children from time to time," he told her in a light tone. "I had to tell your Uncle Sam why plans were changing for the evening."

She glanced around the room at the others' faces, some seemingly amused, and a terrifying thought came to her. "You didn't…" She stared at Callen in horror. "Do they _all_ know?!" she demanded, her voice jumping up an octave.

"I can't say I know what you're all talking about," Deeks said, jumping into the conversation. "However, I'm officially curious."

"Oh, stop torturing the poor girl," Kensi spoke up. She offered Evie a smile. "Men can be idiots sometimes, Evie – even dads." Evie couldn't hold back a giggle. Callen was shaking his head. "So, tell me about this concert next weekend. Is your dad taking you, or are you going with friends?"

Evie felt relieved by the safer line of questioning. "Tristan is taking me," the girl answered with a smile.

"You and Tristan have been dating for a while, haven't you?"

"Eight months last Tuesday," Evie replied with a nod. "He bought the tickets for our six month anniversary."

Deeks raised his eyebrows briefly. "That's a pretty big gift for a high school kid."

Kensi shot Deeks a look before returning her attention to Evie. "So you guys are going by yourselves?"

Evie shrugged. "I think Mikhail is driving us," she admitted, thinking of Tristan's driver. "I don't think he's coming inside with us though."

"I may have to reevaluate the level of supervision for that concert," muttered Callen.

"Seriously?" Evie leveled a fresh glare at her father in spite of the fact that her cheeks still held a bit of extra color. "I already know that I screwed up! You made that _crystal_ clear. I promised it wouldn't happen again. Besides, it isn't as if we're going to have sex at the concert!" With a huff she looked away. "If we _were_ going to have sex…" she muttered under her breath.

"_No_." Callen's steely command cut off her words, making it clear to Evie she hadn't spoken as quietly as she'd thought. "There is no _if_ here, Genevieve Elizabeth. I'm getting the impression you and I need to have an important talk later."

Evie threw an impressive eye roll. "We are definitely _not _having that talk. Besides, Mom beat you to that, like, seven years ago."

"You didn't have a boyfriend seven years ago."

"I don't think the basics have changed since then…"

"Well, this conversation has become downright fascinating," Deeks announced, reminding both father and daughter that they weren't the only ones in the room. While Callen took a breath to calm down, Evie snuck a brief glance around the room, her cheeks feeling warm once more. "I don't suppose either one of you will elaborate so the rest of us have at least the tiniest idea what's going on?"

Kensi rolled her eyes before catching Evie's gaze and motioning towards her partner. "As I said, idiots." She smiled at the teen's hint of a smile. "I'm guessing Tristan was here earlier… before your dad got home?"

"Maybe…" hedged Evie.

The female agent nodded in understanding. "Dads also tend to get overprotective. We'll talk later, when the guys aren't around."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Callen admitted, eyeing Kensi suspiciously.

Kensi smirked lightly. "Fortunately for me, I don't care how you feel about it." She enjoyed Callen's annoyance for a moment before nodding towards Evie. "What do you say, Evie? Girls' day out on Saturday?"

She thought that sounded wonderful. "I'd like that, thanks." Evie turned her gaze towards her dad and raised a brow in question. "I'm allowed to go, right?"

Callen wasn't sure whether Evie was asking because she thought she might still be grounded from certain activities or because she somehow thought Callen would forbid her from spending time with Kensi. "Of course you're allowed to go." He turned to Kensi. "If she comes home with random piercings or any tattoos, though, you and I are going to have words."

Winking, Kensi replied, "Only if you find out."

"Fortune time!" Deeks announced suddenly, catching the others by surprise. Grabbing a handful of fortune cookies from the plastic takeout bag beside him, he tossed a plastic-wrapped cookie at each person in the room. Once they all had a cookie, he unwrapped one for himself and promptly cracked it open to read the fortune.

"Huh," he mused to himself. "'_A life free from drama is wise_.' Seems that fortune would have been helpful at the beginning of dinner."

Evie, Callen, Sam, and Kensi all burst into laughter.


End file.
